Hunt For the Past  REMAKE
by Sweet Candy Rain
Summary: Leon Kennedy was the man who bullied you throughout your childhood. A few years later, he became the man that saved your life. Leon/You  NOTE: Was originally in Lunaescence but will be uploaded here too. This is the remake of my most faved/reviewed story
1. OLD PROLOGUE

Did you ever remember a time in your life, when you realise that people aren't what you think they really are?

All my life, I believed that _this particular man_would never change for the better. He was an arrogant, cocky, self centred, jerk of an asshole.

His name? Leon Scott Kennedy.

You know him? Oh great! That means I don't have to- what?

You don't agree with me?

What do you mean you don't agree with me?

Oh. So you think he would never be like that and is the ultimate gentle man, huh?

Well... you haven't actually _known_him since childhood, now have you?

Well, I have. And you know what? He was the bully of all bullies. That's right. A bully.

Leon and I... we never got on the same boat, mostly because he would push me _out_ of the boat. Yes I know what you're gonna tell me now... getting in the same boat means we are going through the same thing... we kinda were anyway... He hated me, and I hated him. That was the closest, no, the _only_thing we could have possible agreed on in our lifetime.

Let me tell you a little story...

My parents, Elizabeth and Richard (l/n), were good friends of Leah and Scott Kennedy. They were never apart, even in their childhood, to High School, to University, even until their parenting days. They realised that they wanted to combine the two families into one... and how do you do that?

Well, aside from imagining things and ridiculously adopting one another... they could make it legally feasible by arranging a marriage for their children... aka Leon and I.

The day I was born, and don't ask me how I know this, Leon came to visit my family when he was 3- just so he could meet his future bride. When my parents left me in the crib alone with Leon... you do not know the amount of suffering I have been through...

When I was old enough to understand ABC; 2 and a half years old, Leon stole all of the sweets my parents made for me when he was in my house.

When I was thirteen, he used to give me his homework. And when I told him that I was too young to understand the level of his academics, he gave me an 'incentive'- I believe the exact words were, "Do it or _else_."

That was the only incentive I needed to get started.

The only thing that benefitted me from that was, I became smarter than anybody in my batch and was accelerated to Leon's level, which made the bullying even worse.

I hated him... with every fibre of my being. I hated everything about him... especially when he used me to do his homework and projects, he always beat me on the exams. He usually got a hundred percent or more... how? Sometimes our teachers throw in bonus questions. The highest one I got was a ninety five.

So I wondered to myself, if he was so smart why would he let me do all his work? Unless he cheated, you say? I doubt that. He may have been a bully but despite the fact that I don't want to admit it to others, Leon was a very smart person... no... he was a genius.

The only thing that I could think about for him to keep hating me was the arranged marriage. I guess that was the sole reason why we fight all the time even though the topic of the argument was never about our arranged wedding. I guess you could call it the root of all our problems.

I didn't understand, can't our parents see that we hate each other despite the struggle to keep it veiled within their presence?

Sigh.

So we continued the way we were, he cheated on me with other girls, not that I really cared. I was free to do the same thing with guys of course, except he only became meaner when I did. Why was it that he could cheat on me and I don't give a damn, while I do the same thing, but he gives a damn? Oh... we do it behind our parents' back by the way.

It just didn't make sense! So I came to a conclusion that he was selfish. He wanted the happiness for himself.

We never did try to become friends, except when our parents were around. You see... his mother was diagnosed with breast cancer when he was fifteen. I guess it was the only reason why he couldn't disappoint them, or even better or worse- depends on how you look at it, he couldn't say no to their plans.

That was when I realised, there was more to Leon than I thought. But he would forever be damned on my 'bad peoples list' until he could repay everything he had done. Kind of like the show 'My Name Is Earl'. And the compensation was if he could save my life- in which I doubt he would and would rather have sex with a zombie than do so.

So every single day was exactly the same thing... I hated him and he hated me.

The only time when we stopped hating each other was the day his family moved out of Canada and to the United States. That was the day before my fifteenth birthday and the day after our graduation from our Senior year.

I guess you could call it my _best_ birthday present **ever**!

Mister and Missus Kennedy promised my parents that we would wed someday, if they still agree to it. Great... he and I still don't get a choice?

But you know what? Three years later, we never heard from them again. It was weird when you consider the fact that our family were inseparable since childhood.

When I turned eighteen I graduated from my bachelor degree of business law and accounting. That was when I decided to move out and kick start my career. I was offered a job in Heathers Empire as their Legal Consultant. Then I was transferred to their Headquarters in New York the same year, and that was when I started to seldom see my parents because of my busy schedule.

Because their legal problems usually start in their News Agency section, the CEO- Jackson Heathers asked me to move my services to that particular section of his industry. After a few months of looking over news articles that could damage the legal reputation of the company, I became quite intrigued. Because of all the modifications I have done on most of the articles I went through, Jack noticed my work. And so I was once again asked to change my position in the company- into a highly paid and ranked journalist.

To be honest, I loved being a journalist even though I didn't receive a degree on that. So, I went back to university and added Journalism as my minor. I didn't have to make it my major since I was already living it. Besides... I wanted to write my own article.

And that, my dear friends and readers, was the start of a new life with an impossible to understand epiphany.

Because that was what started the day my destiny would be interwoven with Leon Scott Kennedy's once again. And you know the juiciest bit of this epiphany?

I would be permanently stuck with him and in the end... I didn't give a damn.


	2. NEW VERSION: Leon's Prologue

**Hunt for the Past**

* * *

><p>Leon Kennedy was the man who bullied you throughout your childhood. A few years later, he became the man that saved your life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Hunt for the Past

**Chapter: **Prologue: Leon

**Characters****:** Leon, You,

**Pairing:** Leon x You and slight You x OC

**Story Rating: **M

**Chapter's Rating: **T

**Warning:** Mild insults/swearing

* * *

><p><em><strong>LEGENDS:<strong>_

* * *

><p>[FN] : First Name

[L/N] : Last Name

[H/C] : Hair Colour

[E/C] : Eye Colour

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>

* * *

><p>Next chapter would be YOUR prologue :D<p>

Please tell me what you guys think of this new prologue or should I just stick to the old one? Personally, I like this new one better! :D Who wants their [F/N] prologue?

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

I know it has been so long and I am really sorry. Life has been really hectic... but I hope you like this one! **IT IS ALSO IMPERATIVE THAT YOU READ MY HOMEPAGE NEWS!**My homepage would be able to update you what I am doing with my life and my progress with my stories. This will give you an estimate when I will be able to finish my stories.

I will remind you again, **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!** Your reviews keep me going, and it gives me enough clues whether to continue the story or even change/tweak a few things to your liking.

**ADD ME TO YOUR ALERTS SO YOU KNOW WHEN I HAVE UPDATED!**

And finally, thank you so much for all your support! ^_^ I LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES ON REVIEWS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>(THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU!)<em>

(I'm saying this first hand because I don't want my replies to start with Thank yous all the time. Not that I don't want to thank each and every one of you! I just thought it'd be easier? I really appreciate it guys Thank you oh so much!)

**WHAT: **Sorry to hear that... but thank you for reading and upping my clicked-ratings! :D ;)

**Final-Kingdom-Anime-Fan: **Yes! I have finally updated! Unfortunately... it's just a revised prologue ^_^;; ehehe I hope that's ok.

**EatYourSoul: **I'm sorry that I changed it darl. :'( But like I said, it depends on you guys whether you prefer this prologue or the old one. Leave me a review and let me know, ok?

**TheSilverLightningDragon: **Hahaha I can't ignore the flamer, dear. I have to thank them for their time! :P Hahahaha! I hope you like this version.

**Krissyxo: **Hope this is to your liking! Don't worry, we'll get to the juicy bits soon ;)

**Aeon3valefore: **^_^ I am very glad to hear that! :D

**LittleBirdofNova: **Glad to find another fellow-Luna! :D I will probably stop posting there since it takes them AGES to upload my stories AND they keep stopping submissions! _ FOR THE WIN!

* * *

><p><strong>START OF LEON'S PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>My parents used to say, that in life there are times when fate would become unfair, where your destiny would lead you to an unhappy ending, and where your journey would amount to nothing. Why? The idea of unfairness was created by society, destiny was moulded by outside influences, and your journey was directed by other people.<p>

Sometimes, your own choices lead you to destruction... but your choice; be they right or wrong, become your own strength. Isn't it true that you avoid doing the same error when you yourself have experienced its consequences? Isn't it true that personal experience is a lesson you never forget?

Your very own choice is what minimises regret.

Regret... is the one thing that makes us fear death.

When we have no regrets we become happier, calmer, and most importantly... satisfied.

Rain came pouring down as I stood alone in the cemetery. Four tombstones in a row stare before me, etched with the names of the people who were a huge part of my life.

People who were aware of my career asked me the same question without fail. "Why aren't you afraid?"

In all honesty, I always am afraid especially during missions. I won't be human if I wasn't. I gave them the exact same answer every single time, "because I have nothing to lose."

They say those words in action movies most of the time, but only now did I realise the weight of the truth behind these words.

Nobody knew that deep down the US Government's Top Agent had a past that continued to haunt him every time he slept.

It wasn't the girlfriend I lost prior to my arrival in Racoon City... it wasn't the life-threatening scenarios that happened to me there either. It was my whole family. Not just my parents... but the people whom I treated as such.

Apparently, my family set up a special surprise party for me. It was to celebrate my first day. They were preparing everything in the apartment that the RPD set up for my accommodations during my services in the force. My parents; Leah and Scott Kennedy were there. Their childhood best friends, Elizabeth and Richard [L/N], were my Godparents. They were all there, waiting for me to finish my first shift in RPD. What they didn't know was that it was my first and only day as a police officer.

It was also the day where I had to point a gun at them. Ironically enough, that gun was the very present my parents gave me after I graduated from the Police Academy. Their words were, "Use it wisely."

I remember the details very clearly. Before having met Claire in that God forsaken place, I went straight to my new apartment to stock up, knowing that the RPD would at the very least provide me some weapons and ammunition, as soon as I saw what happened to the city.

I muttered their names in disbelief. I told them who I was, trying to stop their advances thinking... maybe they'd remember and snap out of it. My uncle got to me first. By accident, I shot my uncle straight through the head. His skull exploded in that one shot. My aunt was the one that was eaten earlier. I shot my father's leg and he was on bended knee. I did exactly the same to my mother so they weren't fatally hurt while still slowing them down.

I couldn't pull the trigger a second time on them. I begged them to stop.

It was then that I remembered what they once told me. Life was never fair. I realised, those creatures, they weren't my family anymore.

I muttered a heartfelt apology before I ended their suffering completely.

I stood there, alone. The apartment was, despite being trashed because of the attack, still had the decorations by the walls. The balloons were still floating. My dad knew that they irked me as soon as I thought that they were childish... I bet he did that on purpose just to tease me. Then, I saw the cards.

The messages written there, saying how proud they were of me. How my aunt and uncle thought of me as if I was their very own son.

How [F/N] wished she was there to celebrate.

Knowing what I did to her back when we were kids and looking at what happened in the apartment, I doubt [F/N] did.

[F/N] and I, well... we had high expectations from our parents. It was as if that our parents' friendship since childhood would imply that both [F/N] and I would have the exact same bond.

As a young kid, I hated being forced to do something. I'm sure every kid did. However, to show graces to my parents I did what I was told. Deep down, I hated her just because of that expectation.

When I reached the peak of teenage rebellion, she was miss goody-two-shoes. She tried her best in befriending me. She cared, I could tell. She would make a point of making sure I didn't get hurt, warning me about things, and even reminding me _every single time_ not to do something I would regret. My parents instilled in me since childhood how important it was for someone to make their own destiny without having others mould it for us, and her continuously trying to be my conscience irked me so much. I asked myself many times... how could she not get sick of the same repetitive routine?

I found out why when I accidentally-on-purpose read her diary. She never knew I did. Her diary revealed her unrequited love for me. Her entries showed gradual growth of affection. She didn't have an instant crush on me... her affections just grew. You know what they say right? Easy come, easy go. Despite her love being unrequited, because of its slow and gradual growth it didn't disappear so easily.

One night, I was going to sneak out with my High School girlfriend to go to a party. [F/N] was there by the garden swing as if she knew I would come out that way. In fact, she did. She knew me all too well. She should, after all she always warned me without fail.

As usual she would try and stop me and I wouldn't take heed to her futile warnings. If I only looked carefully, her features would show a graver expression than usual. I found out why all too late.

I got to the party. It was loud and only the famous high schoolers were there. What I didn't know was that there also attended a bunch of vengeful students.

Not to be cocky and everything but I could be considered damn perfect; straight A student, a talented jock, and a very good looking guy. Naturally, I also had the hottest girl in school... and possibly the sluttiest. Trust me, I didn't know!

My girlfriend then was apparently sleeping around and was having an "affair" behind my back. When she dumped the chump to finally be my one-man kind of girl, said chump gathered a lot of guys to get back at me.

There I was, drinking the night away. I then heard a commotion outside, surprisingly judging by the amount of noise there was in the vicinity. Someone was trying to crash the party... [F/N].

She wanted to make sure I was ok, but since she wasn't with the popular crew she was asked to leave... with a lot of painful insults.

The fact that she was persistent not only surprised me but angered me to the core. As I was giving her a piece of my mind, even though I can see that her tears were threatening to fall, the plan of humiliating me and getting back at me was starting.

Let's just say [F/N] saved me from all that humiliation and she got hurt very badly in the process. It was such a painful memory I hid the nasty details at the back recesses of my mind.

Apparently, [F/N] knew of my girlfriend cheating on me. Yes, she also knew the chumps' plans.

She was taken to a hospital and was confined with a concussion. My parents and her parents asked me what happened... I couldn't tell them. I was so shocked, and angry at myself. I was also too prideful then to admit I was wrong, and to apologise to her.

Her parents didn't ask me anymore... they were that too pre-occupied with worrying about [F/N]. My parents couldn't even hound me with questions as they saw how depressed looking I was. Despite being prideful, my whole body was filled with guilt.

A few days later when she came to, they asked her.

Her answer? She couldn't remember... in fact she couldn't remember anything of the past 2 years of her life as a 16 year old.

In the end, they never got their answer how she got herself in such state. They were just too happy about her coming to that they didn't want to trigger anything that could hurt her psychologically.

The missing 2 years in her memory became a blessing to everyone. They chose what good and important memories were going to be reviewed by [F/N].

One day, all that build up of guilt changed me. I was going to make sure that those chumps were going to pay ... and I was going to treat her better.

I took my time planning on how to get those chumps. I want them to pay for what they did to [F/N]. All the while, I got closer and closer to [F/N].

[F/N] didn't change even though she lost 2 years of her life... but it didn't matter to her. She made sure she enjoyed every moment of the present. She and I became the best of friends, inseparable in fact. My plotting time dwindled and dwindled until it became non-existent. My feelings however, started growing and growing.

Soon enough, I realised... I was in love with her.

However, I was too late. She met someone else.

We still remained close friends, but it hurt knowing that I could not have her as something more. Unlucky for me, she was treated well by her boyfriend and I knew I wouldn't ever have a chance.

This pain, could it have been this painful when she looked at me from far-away? When I was with someone? And when I pushed her away?

No, it couldn't have because she never bullied me. The person I loved never bullied me the way I badly treated her when she held a torch for me.

I felt like I didn't deserve her, at least not yet.

So this was the reason why I decided to work and study harder, wanting to become the man that would be good enough for her when given the chance to be with her.

[F/N] and her boyfriend soon moved out to study in Harvard, while I had to stay for the Police Academy. Our goodbyes were painful, so painful that even I had shed manly-tears. (Did I just ruin that by trying to sound manly?) I missed her every day, but the good thing was we still kept in touch. However, our busy lives got the better of us and I would only hear of [F/N] through news from her parents. I couldn't lose focus on my dream after all she was the reason why I wanted to be the best.

I could hear someone saying, then why did you have a relationship before you went to Racoon City.

Honestly? I tried moving on like she did and take what's happened between [F/N] and me to be a painful reminder of what happens when you take things for granted.

I liked Michelle, my girlfriend prior to my joining of the force, but I didn't love her. When she broke up with me I wasn't depressed because she did... I was depressed because the events just reminded me so much of [F/N]. That was why I was late to work... and it made me realise that [F/N] saved me a second time.

So here I was, one of the US-government's top Field Agent and even a great friend of President Graham, in fact.

With all the valuable resources I have for working in the government, I could track [F/N] down and find out what she has been doing and where she was now. The only problem was... I couldn't have enough time to do so.

Surprisingly, fate was on my side because I met her again. This time, she came to me... and this time, I ain't letting go.

* * *

><p>============================= END OF LEON'S PROLOGUE ==============================<p> 


End file.
